Nightfire
Nightfire is a multiplayer map available via the first Call of Duty: World at War ''map pack which was released on March 19, 2009. It is set in the streets of Berlin with the opposing sides being the Wehrmacht and the Red Army.New Downloadable Content Announced! Fire-bombed Berlin provides the backdrop for “Nightfire", an intense battlefield for mid to large-scale team games. Shelled buildings and ruins of the city provide coverage among the war-ravaged streets, and the flames of the burning city expose the enemy running through the night. Fight for your life knowing that this fiery urban battlefield may soon be your grave. Tips * There are many areas in this map for a Bouncing Betty to be placed and remain hidden behind some of the level scenery - a clipping error possibly unseen by the game developers. This can be used to great advantage by players who use the Bouncing Betty frequently. This seems to be the only eastern front map set at night, thereby giving some players an advantage. To provide an offensive strategy, utilize most of the 'choke-points' within the map. These include certain alleyways and edges of the map. This makes it useful to sneak up on enemies passing by and may help further kill streaks when used in conjunction with a custom stealth built class. Ghost Many players have claimed to see a ghostly figure of a woman and two men; they have only been reported in private matches with friends. One man has been seen wearing what looks like a Russian uniform and flapcap in the building that resembles a bank, and the other near the garage apparently wearing a pilots uniform and leather cap. The last is a girl wearing a beret and dark colored clothes, carrying a Sten and seen in the cafe; some people theorized that this is Isabelle DuFontaine. This might be her and other men doing a mission right before they met James Doyle, Duncan Keith and Gerald Ingram (Referring to ''Call of Duty 3). Trivia *The Nazi Zombies map Der Riese, from Map Pack 3, is based on Nightfire. *In an interview with the Community Manager, Nightfire was originally meant to be released as an original map on the disk. Due to lack of time, the level was near completion and left off the retail disc, only to reappear in the first DLC map pack. (Map pack 1) *On spectator mode, if one "floats" upward above and outside the town, 2 smoke stacks are floating in mid air with nothing supporting them. *Play Nightfire on private match/offline match on one's own and go to the Wehrmacht spawn area and the player will hear a man on a radio, or loud speaker talking. This also happens online, near the building with 234 above the door. (Confirmed on PS3) *The codename for this map is in German. *The Thompson spawn room on Der Riese is in this map, but it hasn't been destroyed. *The console codename literally translates to Nightfire. References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels